


Out of the Wardrobe

by ebomb12996, EllieBelly8185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crack, Funny, Gen, Golden Trio, Grimmauld Place, Humor, M/M, The Golden Trio, sham marriage, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebomb12996/pseuds/ebomb12996, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBelly8185/pseuds/EllieBelly8185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CrackFic! Remus and Golden Trio seventh book; after pleading with the Golden Trio to allow him to go on the horcrux hunt, Remus reveals certain extenuating circumstances that makes them re-think their decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> The drunken imagination of two Harry Potter obsessed roommates. Enjoy!

“Just—just to be clear, you want to leave Tonks at her parents’ house and come away with us?” Harry said.  
Lupin said, “She’ll be perfectly safe there, they’ll look after her. Harry, I’m sure James would want me to stick with you.”  
“Well, I’m not. I’m pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren’t sticking with your own kid, actually.” (Pg. 212 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)  
Remus looked at the Golden Trio in contemplation. “Well Harry, I don’t know if you’re aware, but I’m pretty gay…”  
Hermione un-crossed her arms and put them in her lap. “It does make sense. I mean, I kinda thought you were Remus, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”  
Ron lifted his jaw from where it had landed and said, “Bloody hell mate, really?” “Language Ronald,” Hermione said as she slapped the back of his head.  
Harry was shaking his head, trying to think it through. After a few minutes, he asked “you and Sirius?”  
Remus chuckled, “Well obviously… Why do you think I became an alcoholic when he died? In fact, I got so drunk that I got married to a woman and never even slept with her.” In that moment, it hit the Golden Trio and they let out a collective ‘oh’ of understanding. Remus nodded his head. “Exactly my point.”  
Harry stood up as if something had been decided. “Well pack your shit! We’re off to find some rad horcruxes to end this stupid war!”


End file.
